Icarus (Glory of Heracles)
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Summary Once a powerful demigod—and the son of Zeus—Heracles had his soul mysteriously split apart during one of Daedalus' experiments. One part of his soul fled into a marionette created by Daedalus, and thus, this hero was born. Prior to being possessed, this marionette was said to have flown away from his homeland using a homemade pair of wings. After having crash landed on a beach, this marionette was dubbed Heracles by a group of Nymphs who sensed the powerful soul within him. However, to conceal his supposed identity, Heracles was renamed Icarus by his allies, which just so happened to be the name of the late son of his creator, Daedalus. Suffering through amnesia, the newly-named Icarus went along with companions he met along the way, on to Mount Olympus where he fought many dangerous and earth-shaking creatures, all just to find out who he was. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''| Possibly '''5-B Name: Icarus (Called Heracles by Nymphs, and Marionette by Daedalus and Zeus) Origin: Glory of Heracles Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Physically mid-to-late teens Classification: Demigod, Immortal, Marionette Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation (Byrn/Byrnge/Byrngarm), Electricity Manipulation (Fulg/Fulgar/Fulgarum), Earth Manipulation (Queth/Quaithe/Quaithar), Ice Manipulation (Ise/Isell/Isellam), Healing (Pow/Powra/Powtes), Resurrection (Illume/Illumore), Paralysis Inducement (Paralyze), Status Effect Inducement, Immortality Attack Potency: 'City level '(Comparable to Eris) | Possibly Planet level (Defeated Typhon, who threatened the existence of the entire Earth, according to Cassandra the Prophet) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Can dodge lightning strikes such as Fulg) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Possibly Planet Class Durability: City level '''(Comparable to Eris, who survived the destruction of Corinth, Greece, at point blank range) | Possibly '''Planet level (Survived hits from Typhon) Stamina: Fairly high. He is Immortal, and so he has heightened stamina, to go with his quick speed. Requires rest to fight at full power, and gets tired when battered enough. Takes reflux damage if he uses up all his magic reserve. Range: Standard melee range, although it is extended to a meter with use of his swords. Dozens of meters when using magical attacks. Standard Equipment: The Titan Sword (a legendary sword forged by Hephaestus), Ceranus (a spear forged by Zeus), Olympian Shield (a shield that channels the power of Olympus), standard Spartan equipment. Intelligence: Was a Marionette created by Daedalus, and so it is assumed that he has some of his knowledge. Despite having gone through a state of amnesia, Icarus seems to still posses fluency in both the Greek language, and intelligence in battle technique. Mainly stays silent throughout the game, and so he doesn't provide much input in figuring out puzzles. Weaknesses: Icarus is inexperienced, having not been originally created for battle. He doesn't talk much, and often relies on the assistance of allies during tough battles. Running out of Magic Power leaves him without many hard-hitting attacks. Additionally, using magic while his magic pool is empty deals reflux damage to him. Feats: *Shrugged off falling from two cliffs consecutively. *Shrugged off falling from the seventh floor of a tower. *Defeated a kraken on three separate occasions. *Defeated Orthros— a two-headed dog who could create small earthquakes with a jump, and also create exact copies of itself. *Defeated a Sphinx, who fought off a group of Spartans. *Defeated a large number of powered-up monsters, such as a chimera, Medusa, and Thanatos himself. *Defeated Typhon, who had not only taken out Oceanus, but who also threatened the entire world with its power. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Byrn: '''Fire magic. Sets an enemy ablaze and diminishes resistance to magic. **'Byrnage:' Powered-up version of Byrn. Sets a row of enemies on fire. **'Byrngarm:' The most powerful version of Byrn. Drops pillars of flame from the sky onto foes. *'Fulg: Lightning magic. Calls lightning onto an opponent and saps resistance to slash attacks. **'Fulgar: '''Powered-up version of Fulg. Strikes a row of enemies with electricity. **'Fulgarum: 'The most powerful version of Fulg. Punishes foes with a powerful strike of electricity. *'Ise: Ice magic. Encases the foe in ice and saps resistance to thrust attacks. **'Isell:' Powered-up Ise. Encases a row of enemies in ice. **'Isellam: '''The most powerful version of Ise. Encases foes in a chasm of ice. *'Queth:' Earth magic. Hits an enemy with a boulder, and saps resistance to blunt attacks. **'Quaithe: Powered-up Queth. Hammers a row of enemies with boulders. **'Quaithar: '''The most powerful version of Queth. Drops a large boulder onto foes. *'Pow: Health magic. Restores a little health to a single ally. **'Powtes: '''The most useful version of Pow. Restores all health to a single ally. **'Powra: Powered-up Pow. Restores a fair amount of health to a single ally. *'''Paralyze: Icarus' version of paralysis magic. Stuns the foe for a few turns. *'Illume:' Resurrection magic. Can raise an ally after they're defeated, but only to half health. **'Illumore: '''Powered-up version of Illume. Raises an ally to full health after they are defeated. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Glory of Heracles Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Nintendo